Une lumiere parmis les tenebres
by Loun-Ao
Summary: Anya est le genre de personne qui a toujours détester l'injustice et les préjugés. Elle a jurer de ramener le Bien et la lumière. Manque de bol pour elle, c'est la fille de Voldemort...
1. Retour après cinq ans d'absence

Bonjour ! Bon, c'est ma première fanfic, alors merci de ne pas lancer de pierres tout de suite ^^'

Bon, alors l'univers appartiens bien évidemment a J.K Rowling, et tout le blabla que j'ai la flemme d'écrire. Ma fic tourne principalement autour d'une perso que je joue depuis quelque mois sur des forums RPG : Anya Jedusor, certain la connaissent déjà plutôt bien. Bon, je me chut, la suite est dans la fic.

Pour l'orthographe...bah, je plaide coupable =D *part se cacher*

* * *

Il pleuvait sur la ville de Londres, chose plutôt banale. Les voitures passaient, les gens avançaient, rien d'anormal. Rien ne paraissait différant. Pourtant, pour la jeune fille qui débouchait du métro, tout semblait inconnu. Elle était déjà venue a Londres, ce n'était pas le problème. Seulement ça faisait bien cinq ans qu'elle n'était plus revenue en Angleterre, aussi tout lui semblait complètement étranger. C'était pourtant son pays natal, le pays de son père, c'était précisément pour ça qu'elle en était partit. Elle émit un légers grognement en voyant la pluie et réajusta sa capuche en pestant, elle venait de passer près de cinq ans dans un village éloigné de tout ou la pluie était bien moins lugubre. De plus, comment expliquer la présence de ses lunettes de soleil alors qu'il pleut ainsi ?

Un passant la bouscula en sortant de la bouche de métro, elle s'excusa, après tout, si il l'avait bousculé c'était parce que ça faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle était plantée la sans bouger. Elle alla se placer sous un abri de bus bien qu'elle ne comptait absolument pas en prendre un, c'était juste pour ne plus gêner et éviter la pluie. Elle enleva sa capuche, dévoilant des longs cheveux sombre typiquement orientaux, mais garda obstinément ses lunettes. Un homme l'aborda, elle sursauta vivement quand il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Elle mit un moment pour réfléchir a ses paroles, non seulement parce qu'au Japon on lui parlait assez rarement anglais, mais qu'en plus elle réalisait seulement a quel point elle se sentait égarée et seule.

-Euh, non, en fait... je ne sais même pas où aller.

Ce n'était qu'a moitié vrai, elle savait ou elle devait se rendre, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller.

-Puis je vous inviter à boire quelque chose ? Vous êtes trempés !

Elle le regarda, surprise qu'il l'invite ainsi, c'était plutôt aimable de la part d'un inconnu. Elle haussa les épaules, après tout, même si les intentions de cette personne n'était pas si innocente que ça, la jeune fille n'était pas faible non plus.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Anya Jedusor...

#C'est un moldu probablement, au moins je suis sure que pour lui le nom de Jedusor n'évoquera rien...#

C'était pourtant faux puisque l'homme recula avec des yeux ronds. Sur tout les gens présent dans la rue, il avait fallu qu'elle retombe sur un sorcier !

-Jedusor...Comme...Vous-savez-qui ?

-Ouais... Grogna-t-elle.

L'homme pris la fuite sous le regard exaspéré d'Anya, c'était l'une des raisons qui l'avais poussée à partir, la crainte qu'inspirait son père et la manie qu'avaient les sorciers à la craindre également. Les autres personnes qui attendaient le bus la regardaient de travers, dans leurs esprits elle pouvait entendre des questions du type « qu'a elle pu lui dire pour lui faire si peur ? ». Agacée d'être ainsi regardée, et irritée que le nom Jedusor soit encore craint même 14 ans après la disparition de Tom Jedusor dit Voldemort, elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil et lança un regard aux autres. Ils se figèrent de peur, les yeux de la jeune fille étaient rouge sang, sa pupille, non pas ronde, était allongée verticalement, comme celle des serpents.

#Je ne remercierais jamais assez Père de m'avoir fait hériter de ses « beau » yeux, comme si mon nom ne suffisait pas suffisamment a ce que je sois rejetée...#

Elle remit ses lunettes et sa capuche et s'éloigna de l'abri, elle regrettait déjà d'être revenue.

Une semaine avant, sa vie suivait un cour relativement tranquille dans son village au Japon, le village d'où venais sa mère. Dans ce coin reculé du pays, elle donnait des cours d'art martiaux a ceux qui se présentaient, elle avait une réputation de surdouée dans ce domaine depuis qu'elle était arrivée la, a l'âge de 13 ans. Elle avait fuit de chez elle suite a une violente dispute avec son frère ainé qui avait une fois de plus mal tourné. Elle était partit limite en claquant la porte au nez de son frère et avait couru jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement. Reprenant chaque fois sa route, elle se dirigeait vers Londres, elle avait réussit à chaparder de l'argent a sa famille en partant, et elle comptait l'échanger a Gringotts en argent moldu. Elle arriva a Londres, épuisée, mais fière d'avoir réussit à se libérer de chez elle.

Grâce à la magie qu'elle maitrisait déjà à un niveau satisfaisant, elle s'embarqua dans un avion pour le Japon, son but était de retourner au village de sa mère. Sa mère, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue, Elle était morte rapidement après sa naissance et n'en connaissait pas grand chose. Vu a quel point elle aimait son père et son frère, elle n'avait que rarement poser des questions a ce sujet, et bien entendu ils n'avaient pas daigner lui répondre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était son origine, le Japon, et le village, un village de sorciers un peut comme Près-au-Lard. Ce village, Majotoshi, était sa destination, et elle y débarqua relativement sans encombre. La magie était très efficace pour écarter les questions des gens sur « cette fillette de 13 ans qui voyage seule ».

Majotoshi était donc un village de sorcier qui avait également développé un mode de combat mêlant les arts martiaux connu des moldu et la magie, c'était appeler le majutsu, ce qui signifiait tout simplement magie. Anya, à son âge, avait déjà des compétences magiques hors du commun, c'était un des rares avantages à être la fille de Voldemort. Elle s'intégra rapidement au village, plutôt bien accueillie, les autres villageois n'ayant jamais été affectés par les histoires avec le seigneur des ténèbres, ils n'avaient pas de préjugés envers l'enfant, ne voyant en elle qu'une gamine douée qui voulais s'intégrer et apprendre, qui voulais oublier ses origines et son passé. Elle ne parlait jamais de ce qu'elle avait vécu, et même plusieurs années plus tard ça restait un sujet qu'elle évitait soigneusement, mais la bas, ils respectaient son silence.

Dans son village et par extension dans la communauté magique, elle avait donc acquis une réputation de génie, que ce soit comme sorcière et comme maitre de majutsu. Mais cette réputation, elle ne l'avait pas sous le nom d'Anya Jedusor mais d'Aya Kigami, Kigami étant le nom de famille de sa mère qu'elle avait finit par découvrir, et Aya étant simplement une prononciation plus japonaise d'Anya. Anya était un traitre qui avait toujours résisté à son père, qui s'était toujours rebellée, et qui avait quitté sa famille, une personne que les sorciers regardaient de travers pour ses origines. Mais Aya, c'était presque une héroïne qui avait un certain nombre d'exploits et d'actes de bonté a son actif. Dans ses conditions, ce n'était pas bien dur de savoir quelle vie elle préférait entre les deux.

Cette vie dura près de 6 ans, elle était partie à l'âge de 13 ans, elle en avait à présent 19 et ne se voyait toujours pas revenir dans son pays d'origine. Son père avait disparu quand elle avait 5 ans, et dans son esprit, il était bel et bien mort. Pourtant, à 19 ans, ça faisait un an qu'il était revenu. Dans son village, seul des rumeurs couraient, mais comme toute rumeurs, rien n'était fondé, et Anya s'en moquait bien, cette vie la ne la concernaient plus le moins du monde. Pourtant, elle reçu une lettre. Elle provenait de son frère ainé, ce devait être fort important pour qu'il lui écrit, il ne la portait pas dans son cœur et elle le lui rendait bien. Il lui demandait de revenir, ne serait-ce que provisoirement, que des choses étaient arrivées. La lettre restait très vague, et Anya n'avait pas du tout envie de revenir. Mais elle envisagea la possibilité que la mentalité de son frère ait pu changer, elle n'était pas non plus complètement fermée, si il avait changé, il y avait une possibilité pour qu'ils se réconcilient. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait a Londres, normalement sur la route pour rentrer chez elle, mais avec des sérieux doutes sur l'issue de cette expédition.


	2. Neko no baachan

Après pas mal de réflexions sur sa situation, Anya finit par trouver un compromis. Le chaudron baveur. Vu qu'elle avait prévenu son village qu'elle partait un moment, autant en profiter pour voir comment avait évolué le monde magique britannique en son absence. Quand a son frère, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus ça lui semblait insensé d'aller le revoir. Certes, il y avait aussi ma bas Anaïsa, leur petite sœur, elle avait une dizaine d'année quand Anya était partie. Et Alex aussi, le plus jeune, qu'Anya ne connaissait pas plus que ça. Au final elle se sentait plus lointaine que jamais de cette famille qui l'avait aimablement envoyer paitre. De plus, vu l'affection réciproque entre elle et son frère qui avait tendance à finir par des insultes a n'en plus finir et bon nombre de sort plutôt agressif, il aurait été suicidaire de le revoir. Étant donné qu'en son absence elle avait pas mal gagné en puissance, elle savait parfaitement qu'une engueulade supplémentaire avec son frangin avait toute les chances de finir en meurtre. Elle entra dans la taverne des sorciers, a peine entrée, une femme d'un bon âge, a l'air habituellement sévère, lui bondit quasiment dessus, faisait sursauter violemment la jeune femme.

- Anya ! Il y avait longtemps que tu n'étais plus revenue par ici...

- Neko no baa-chan ! Oui je suis repartie au Japon après mon départ.

La femme était Minerva Mc Gonagall, Anya l'avais eu comme prof dans les trois années qu'elle avait passé a Poudlard. Ayant été envoyée mystérieusement a gryffondor, Anya s'était assez vite liée a cette femme pleine de sagesse et avais dès le premier cours fait remarquer que Minerve était le nom de la déesse romaine de la sagesse. Bref, malgré qu'elle sache que son surnom « neko no baa-chan » signifiait plus ou moins « vieux matou », la prof aimait assez Anya. Les deux femmes se sourirent.

- Et qu'est ce qui a provoqué ton retour ?

- Une lettre, de mon frère.... Je suis stupide ! Je n'aurais jamais du revenir pour ça. Je ne pense même pas que je vais le revoir au final, il ne reste qu'un mauvais souvenir pour moi !

Elle vit Minerva se crisper un peu à l'évocation de son frère. Elles s'assirent toute deux à une table et Anya se commanda du saké sous le regard désapprobateur et sévère de son ex-prof, celle ci, histoire de lui rappeler les « bonnes manières » se commanda un gentil verre d'eau.

- Je vois.... Ton frère... Dit-elle froidement.

- Ouais... Grogna la jeune femme qui se demandait malgré tout le pourquoi d'une telle réaction. Ce froid a son évocation....Aurais il fait quelques conneries ?

- Pas exactement... Mais dit moi, tu compte faire quoi à présent ici ?

- Je l'ignore, j'avais envie de retourner un peu a Poudlard, ça me manque, et dans mon village, j'ai pris l'habitude de donner des cours de magie et autre aux enfants du village, je crois que je suis assez attirée par l'éducation, je voudrais essayer, au moins un an, d'être prof. Il y a des postes vacants ?

Minerva la regarda surprise, c'est sur qu'on imaginait assez mal la jeune femme aux yeux rouge et au sale caractère en professeur. Elle soupira.

- Toi ?! Prof, avec ta patience légendaire ?

- J'ai vachement progressé la dessus d'abord ! Répondit Anya, boudeuse.

- Et bien.... Un truc qui ne soit a ta portée, les cours de vols peut être...

- Hein ?! Madame Bibine ne les fait plus ?!

Elle était tellement surprise de la nouvelle qu'elle ne pensa même pas à relever la remarque sur ses capacités, auquel cas elle aurait surement pris la mouche.

- Non, disons qu'elle à décider de passer à autre chose. Dit la femme, évasive.

- C'est triste ! Quand je pense que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai joué mon premier match de quidditch !

Minerva tenta de garder son air sérieux mais finit par éclater de rire, suivit de prés par Anya, le simple souvenir de ce fameux match était risible, Anya n'avais quasiment jamais jouée au quidditch auparavant, elle avait joué en tant que poursuiveuse, mais, mesurant mal sa force, elle avait tout bonnement assommé pour quelques semaines le gardien adverse, qui n'était autre que son frère ainé. Elle avait par la même occasion permis à l'attrapeur de son équipe de trouver le vif d'or dans la confusion, donnant une belle victoire à Gryffondor, et une agréable revanche personnelle à Anya.

- Il me semble que tu as toujours été remarquable sur un balai.

- Insinueriez vous que je ne serais pas trop nulle comme prof de vol ?

- Et bien, je suppose que tu y arriverais bien oui.

- Merci du tuyau, je vais essayer, enfin Dumbledore me connais, j'espère qu'il ne remettra pas sur le tapis le jour ou je.... enfin qu'il ne remette pas sur le tapis toute mes conneries tout court en fait.

- C'est vrai qu'il y aurait de quoi dire. Fit Minerva avec un sourire amusé.

Anya sourit également, dire que quand elle était élève, cette prof était le plus souvent la première a la réprimander quand elle faisait des bêtise, chose assez fréquente, elle et son meilleur ami étaient les deux grand chahuteurs a l'époque. Anya finit son verre (Minerva buvait toujours son sage verre d'eau mais semblait le regretter) et se leva.

- Bon, sur ce, je vais voir a Poudlard, encore merci du conseil Neko no baa-chan ! On se reverra a la rentrée !

La jeune femme s'éloigna, confiante, Minerva avait encore la bouche ouverte, comme pour dire quelque chose. Avec cette hâte, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'elle n'était plus professeur, et que bien d'autres choses avaient changé a Poudlard, a commencer par le directeur. Elle risquait d'avoir une surprise assez désagréable en voyant qui avait pris le relais, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'en avertir.

- Elle qui ne voulait pas revoir son frère … Elle va être servie … Marmonna la femme avec un grognement.


	3. Prof maladroite, mais prof quand meme

Anya avait donc décidé, sur le conseil de Mc Gonagall, d'aller tenir le poste de prof de vol. Cette idée l'enthousiasmait, certes elle n'était pas très patiente et ceux qui l'avaient eu pour élève pouvaient témoigner, elle était extrêmement exigeante et n'y allait pas par quatre chemins pour dire ce qu'elle pensait quand elle n'était pas satisfaite des résultats obtenus. Ses élèves en majutsu la qualifiaient souvent de sadique. Mais vu qu'au final, ils gagnaient un niveau plus que satisfaisant avec elle comme « sensei » et qu'ils s'attachaient beaucoup a elle, elle en déduisait que la méthode « mais t'est vraiment nul ou tu le fait exprès » était assez probante. Après avoir été récupérer ses quelques affaires dans la chambre qu'elle avait réservé au Chaudron Baveur, inutilement vu les évènements, elle transplana directement a Près au Lard.

#Ouais.... Et la, je fais quoi ? Ça le fait si je débarque la bouche en cœur chez Dumby et que je lui fais « bon on zappe le jour ou j'ai mis des grenouilles dans votre assiette, je peux être prof de vol s'il vous plaît ? » Le tout ponctué de mon regard le plus mignon.... Nan, ça parait ridicule rien que d'y penser....#

Elle marchait le nez au vent sans faire attention, concentrée sur ses pensée, et ne remarquant pas que les gens la regardaient de travers. A croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu une fille aux yeux rouge, vêtue d'un kimono et portant sur son épaule, en plus d'un balais, un sympathique katana dont la lame promettait d'être effilée. Genre elle allait voyager sans son arme, autant demander à son père de ne pas prendre sa baguette pour un duel !

#Je devrais sans doute demander d'abord un rendez vous, ça serait plus correct, le vieux est sans doute encore vachement attaché a ses bonne manières.... Oh et puis zut ! Il me connaît, et il penserait à un piège si je fais tout sagement. Et il aurait bien raison de se méfier vu a quel point ça me ressemble pas. C'est décidé, je débarque a l'improviste et on verra bien la suite !#

C'est donc d'un pas décidé et sur d'elle qu'elle se mit en marche vers les hautes tours du château. Elle se souvint son arrivée la, a sa première année. Elle n'était alors qu'une gamine un peu sauvage, hargneuse, associable et qui envoyait bouler quiconque aurait le torts de lui parler, plus encore si cette personne avait le culot de lui demander si elle avait un rapport avec Fréderic Jedusor, a savoir, son grand frère. Les personnes qui lui avaient demandé ça ne l'avaient plus jamais approché depuis. Mais dans le Poudlard express, tous ne l'avaient pas chatouillé avec ses origines, en fait, une seule personne ne lui parla pas de ça.

________________________________

_Anya était seule dans son compartiment, plongée dans un livre, sur les nerfs et regrettant déjà d'avoir accepter d'aller a Poudlard. Dans les couloirs du train elle entendait les autres élèves chuchoter, et si leurs voix ne passaient pas au travers de la porte, leurs pensées __étaient si puissante, si mal cachés et dirigés vers elle que la fillette ne pouvait que les entendre et devait se contenir de toutes ses forces. _

_#Elle a l'air méchante, elle fait peur#_

_#Je me demande si celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était comme ça aussi....#_

_#Elle est peut être pire que son frère, elle ira sans doute aussi a Serpentard#_

_#Ses yeux, ils ne sont pas humains !#_

_Anya retenais ses larmes de rages, comme si elle avait choisit ou elle naissait ! Si elle était si agressive c'était uniquement parce qu'elle sentait la haine qu'on lui voulait. Elle qui haïssait sa famille, elle qui refusait de suivre son père, on la haïssait pour des crimes qu'elle n'avait pas commis, hait a cause de ce que son père avait fait, hait pour ce qui faisait qu'elle haïssait son père._

_- Excuse-moi... La place est libre ?_

_La fillette releva la tête, surprise, le ton n'était pas agressif. Un garçon de son âge était devant elle, il lui adressa un sourire timide, mais pas effrayé ou moqueur._

_- Euh....Oui.... Balbutia-t-elle, prise au dépourvu._

_- Merci ! Personne ne voulait de moi avec eux !_

_Elle le regarda, sidérée, certes à 11 ans il avait d'étranges et longs cheveux argentés, mais il ne semblait pas agressif, ou malfaisant._

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Moi par contre...._

_- Mon nom... Je m'appelle Asrielle Satan... Ils pensent que je suis un démon... Fit le garçon avec un sourire triste. Et toi, pourquoi ils ne veulent pas de toi._

_Anya ne répondit rien, ça lui semblait évident, fille de Voldemort, sœur d'un élève qui faisait déjà bien parler de lui comme sadique en chef dans l'école, solitaire et agressive, elle n'inspirait pas confiance et elle le savait. Elle releva le regard et remarqua que le garçon l'observait._

_- Tu es belle. Constata-t-il avec un sourire._

_Elle sursauta vivement, jamais, au grand jamais on ne lui avait dit ça ! Qui l'auraient complimenté d'abord ?_

_- M....Merci..._

_Elle l'étudia a son tour, son regard était comme le sien, elle y lisait toute sorte d'émotions qu'elle ressentait aussi. Il n'était pas très rassuré, craignant un peu la présence des autres, et une vive tristesse, des douleurs bien caché au fond de son esprit. Anya pensa aussitôt en croisant son regard « il est comme moi ! »_

_- Moi je m'appelle Anya Jedusor...Dit elle d'une voix hésitante._

_- Anya... On est amis hein ? Demanda Asrielle timidement._

_Elle le regarda stupéfaite, un ami ? Elle n'en avait jamais eu, et peut être que lui non plus, mais elle voulait être amie avec lui et mieux le connaître, lui qui ne l'avais pas rejeté._

_- Oui Asrielle ! On est amis !_

______________________________________

Anya était arrivée devant les grilles de l'école, elle revint a la réalité et eu un soupir triste. Elle était partie au Japon après sa troisième année et elle savait qu'Asri était lui aussi partit vivre dans son coté. Poudlard ne serait jamais pareil sans lui. Il lui manquait beaucoup. Elle se reprit et envoya un signal à la porte du château pour avertir de sa présence. La grille s'ouvrit et elle entra dans le parc.

#Ça n'a pas changé ici !#

Le parc était désert, la reprise aurait lieux dans quelques jours et les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés au château. Tout était paisible, un peut trop d'ailleurs pour un lieu qui a pour but d'être peuplé. Elle regarda les tours et se pris d'une vive envie de passer d'abord par le terrain de quidditch, elle avait la flemme d'aller affronter tout de suite le directeur. Elle arriva sur le terrain et naturellement, n'étant pas du genre à se poser la question de « mais je n'aurais pas l'air bête si on me voit ? » elle enfourcha son balais et se mit à voltiger joyeusement d'un bout a l'autre du lieu. Elle ferma (stupidement) les yeux, se remémorant les moments passer ici, elle avait l'impression de retrouver ces rares moment de son enfance ou, loin de sa famille, elle avait eu le droit d'être un peut heureuse. Elle eu un brusque pressentiment et ouvrit les yeux... Pour voir l'un des cercles servant de but lui foncer droit dessus.

- Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde !

Il y eu un gros paf et Anya se retrouva agrippée au cercle, son balais partit se promener plus loin, ne se souciant visiblement pas du sort de sa propriétaire. Après moult insultes en différentes langues, principalement japonais anglais et fourchelangue, elle parvint à passer de l'état « suspendu dans le vide par les mains » a « assise comme une débutante sur son cerceau ».

#Et beh, elle a l'air bien là, l'éventuelle future prof de vol....# Pensa la jeune femme, se sentant sérieusement ridicule.

Elle fusilla son balais du regard, cet effronté voletait un peut plus loin, faisant même quelques loopings pour la narguer.

- Ah oui tu veux jouer à ça toi ? Grogna-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette et rattrapa d'un accio rageur son balai rebelle.

- Genre t'allais t'enfuir comme ça, manche a balais !

- Euh....Miss Jedusor... Vous parlez à votre balai ?

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Cria-t-elle, surprise d'entendre quelqu'un.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir une Rolanda Bibine visiblement effarée. Anya descendit de son perchoir, plus gênée que jamais, être prise en flagrant délit d'insulte a son balai, ce n'était sans doute pas bon pour son CV.

- Euh...Bah....

La prof lui sourit malgré tout.

- Tu n'as pas changé toi !

- Faut croire que oui.

- Tu ferais une bonne prof de vol.... si tu volais les yeux ouverts !

- Logique en même temps, mais juré, si je deviens prof, j'éviterais ce genre de gaffe en public !

- J'espère bien ! Minerva m'a parler de votre discution et ...

- Déjà ? Mais c'était il y a deux heures ! Elle n'a pas perdu de temps !

- Je pense surtout qu'elle connaît ton caractère. Dit Rolanda en riant.

- Pas faux ... Avoua Anya.

- Bref, je disais donc, tu as les capacités en vol pour prendre ma suite, et je pense que tu seras capable de faire voler des élèves.

- Bien sur ! Un bon coup de pied et ... Je plaisante !

- Toi et ton humour ... Bref, je transmets tout de suite ta prise de fonction au directeur !

- Je ne suis pas censée aller le voir moi même ?!

- Euh non... Il m'a dit de me débrouiller, du moment que je trouvais quelqu'un, de plus, je pense que ça vaut mieux pour toi ...

- Dumbledore me boude encore pour le coup des grenouilles ?

- Ce n'est plus lui le directeur ...

Anya ouvrit des yeux ronds, Poudlard sans Dumbledore sonnait aussi faux qu'un match de quidditch sans vif d'or ! Cela en était trop, pas de madame Bibine, pas d'Asrielle, et maintenant pas de Dumbledore, Anya se sentait complètement perdue tout a coup, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de repères et a présent les rares qu'elle avait se faisaient la malle l'un après l'autre.

-Mais... Qui l'est alors ?

-Tu le découvriras assez tôt, crois moi.... Soupira tristement Rolanda.

Sur ces paroles pas très éclairantes, elle planta Anya là et partit vers le château.

#Je commence à croire qu'on me cache quelque chose.... #

* * *

Ah ? Mes chapitres rallongent ? C'est bon signe ça ! T'en fait pas Imoto-chan, Fred et Matt apparaitrons au prochain chapitre, je n'avais pas prévu ce qui se passerais dans celui ci, mais dans le prochain, c'est promis juré !

Et un grand grand grand merci a Rhivan qui a eu la patience et la gentillesse de corriger mes boulettes orthographiques ^^'


	4. Retrouvailles et desespoir

Lorsque le jour se leva, Anya ne se souvint pas tout de suite des derniers évènements. Blottie dans son lit, à serrer son oreiller dans les bras, elle eu un léger grognement en sentant le soleil sur son visage. Oubliant qu'elle n'était plus chez elle a dormir sur un futon a même le sol, elle se roula sur le coté. Seulement voilà, quand on roule d'un futon, la chute n'est pas importante, mais dans un lit normal de Poudlard, c'est haut et sur la pierre, ça fait mal. Ce fut donc un très agréable réveil, le nez sur la roche froide de sa chambre, qu'Anya connue comme premier matin en tant que prof.

#Ça commence bien....#

Elle resta là quelque minutes, le temps de maudire ce foutu lit et de se préparer psychologiquement a la rentrée. La veille, il y avait eu le banquet de début d'année, elle avait pu voir un peu les élèves qu'elle aurait et prévoyait déjà de faire la misère à tout les serpentard. Cependant, tous les profs n'étaient pas présents à ce repas, pire, le directeur n'avait pas daigné se montrer. Après sa conversation avec Mme Bibine, Anya était particulièrement curieuse de savoir qui était le nouveau directeur. Mc Gonagall n'était pas là non plus et Anya s'était retrouvée plutôt seule a bavarder avec Hagrid, évitant soigneusement Rogue, qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié même quand elle était toute petite et que son père était encore là. Bref, le bilan : un directeur mystérieux, une prof de métamorphose perdue dans la nature, une prof de vol seule au monde et un prof de potion hargneux. Elle eu vraiment un mal fou a se relever du sol pour se motiver à aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

C'est donc d'une assez mauvaise humeur, les cheveux encore en bataille et à demi endormie qu'elle descendit dans la salle commune. Heureusement, il était encore tôt et les élèves n'étaient pas encore nombreux à déjeuner. Sinon ça aurait été toute l'école qui aurait vu leur prof de vol se planter de table et aller automatiquement a la table de gryffondor. Elle s'y assit et allait se servir quand ...

- Euh.... Professeur ? Votre table est là bas...

Elle sursauta vivement et regarda la personne qui venait de s'adresser à elle, un gamin de gryffondor.

#Qu'est ce qu'il fout a la table des profs ce gamin ... euh ... MERDE !#

- Ah oui désolé ^^' ! Fit-elle en se levant assez gênée pour aller rejoindre sa table.

#Je suis tellement mal réveillée que j'avais complètement oublié que je ne suis plus élève... Oui décidément, je commence bien moi#

Elle alla s'assoir a sa véritable place sous le regard moqueur de Severus.

- C'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde. Grogna-t-elle à son attention.

- Désolée de vous contredire mais depuis que j'enseigne ici je n'ai jamais vu un professeur se tromper de table.

- Oh la ferme ! Siffla-t-elle.

Elle était déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur pour en plus devoir supporter les sarcasmes de ce type, elle en avait assez eu, quand il s'occupait de lui apprendre les bases de la magie, plusieurs années avant. Elle attrapa une tartine et mordit rageusement dedans. Elle était assise en tailleur sur sa chaise, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas « une façon convenable de se tenir ». Autrement dit, elle s'asseyait comme elle l'entendait et tant pis pour les autres. Jamais personne n'avais réussit à lui enlever cette idée de la tête.

- Anya, asseyez vous bien ! Si votre frère vous voit, il ne faudra pas vous plaindre de ce qui arrivera ...

C'était encore Rogue, la jeune femme soupira et se frotta un peu les yeux, cette remarque lui donnait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 10 ans, d'être au manoir familial et de vivre sous la menace de son frère.

- Mon crétin de frère je m'en bats l'oignon et de toute façon il n'est pas là ...

C'était typiquement le genre de réponse qu'elle donnait a cette époque, elle repartit ensuite a l'assaut de son petit dej. Un homme entra dans la grande salle, ressemblant beaucoup a Anya, sauf les yeux, si elle, elle avait les même yeux que Voldemort, lui, il avait des yeux « humain », noir tout simplement. Anya n'y prêta pas attention, le sommeil la gagnait à nouveau et elle semblait captivée par les motifs du Nutella sur sa tartine. L'homme passa devant elle, s'arrêta et la regarda les yeux rond. Il sembla sur le point de sourire et remarqua la façon de s'assoir de la jeune femme s'était assise.

- ANYA MIKOTA MEROPE KIGAMI JEDUSOR ! C'EST UNE FAÇON DE S'ASSOIR ÇA ?

Pour un bond monumental, ce fut un bond monumental. Anya sursauta violemment en entendant, non seulement cette voix, mais aussi cette phrase qu'elle avait entendu bien souvent. Quand il disait son nom complet, c'était rarement bon signe. Elle leva effrontément le regard vers son frère ainé, encore tellement endormie qu'elle avait à nouveau oublié où elle était. Dans son esprit, elle était enfant, chez elle, a se faire une fois de plus engueuler par son frère.

- Je fais ce que je veux ...

- Pas chez moi ! Répliqua-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, sachant très bien qu'elle le regretterait mais de toute façon il aurait toujours une bonne excuse pour lui faire du mal. Elle préférait alors dans ces cas là dire clairement ce qu'elle pensait, sachant que ça ne changerait rien au résultat final.

- Crétin ... Tu te prends encore pour le roi du monde. Mais tu ne l'est pas et tu ne le seras jamais, met toi ça dans la tète, idiot !

Cette phrase, il l'avait entendu bien souvent, sous prétexte qu'il était l'ainé, son frère avait tendance à se conduire comme « l'héritier du trône » et Anya ne perdait jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui pour ça. Ce qui relevait d'ailleurs de la folie étant donné que depuis le temps elle savait bien qu'il était fort chatouilleux à ce sujet. Ça ne manqua pas, il lui lança un regard furieux, oubliant qu'ils étaient dans la grande salle et qu'un lourd silence apeuré était tombé sur les élèves, il sortit sa baguette, qu'il pointa vers sa petite sœur. Elle le défia du regard, elle savait qu'il en était capable, il l'avait bien souvent prouvé mais toute sa crainte était bien cachée, elle n'affichait qu'un air calme et insolent.

- Tu n'oseras pas ... Pas ici devant les élèves ...

- C'est ce que tu crois. Endoloris !

Et pourtant si, il avait osé. Anya entendit les cris de terreur chez les élèves avant que le sort ne la projette au sol, sa chaise renversée et que la douleur ne lui arrache des terribles hurlements. A croire que les six ans sans elle l'avait frustré puisqu'il maintient le sort un bon moment, au grand désespoir d'Anya qui commençait à redouter qu'il ait décidé de la tuer ou de lui faire perdre la raison. Ce qui la sauva, ce fut une main sur l'épaule du directeur.

- Fred, calme-toi ...

Il cessa malgré lui le sort, regarda sa sœur roulée en boule et tremblante sur le sol, grogna et sortit de la grande salle. Le silence le plus complet était retombé sur la salle, les élèves semblaient pétrifiés de terreur. Anya reprit son souffle et se redressa, les dents serrées. Une main apparue dans son champ de vision et pris la sienne pour l'aider à se relever.

- Merci. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle regarda son sauveur et son cœur manqua quelques battements. L'homme devant lui n'était autre que le meilleur ami de son frère. Il se nommait Mattaël Van Lestat et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la sauvait d'un doloris de son frère.

- Tu va bien ?

- Ça pourrait être pire, merci encore de m'avoir aidée ...

Elle frissonna un peu et lui adressa un léger sourire, priant pour qu'elle ne rougisse pas.

Ça remontait à presque huit ans, l'été qui suivait sa première année d'études. Elle était rentrée au manoir, seule, inutile de compter sur son frère pour la ramener à la maison en transplanant. Elle était arrivée chez elle et entendit des voix. Celle de son frère, normal et une autre qu'elle avait déjà entendu de temps a autre a Poudlard. Elle arriva devant sa chambre pour constater que son frère y était, faisant visiter les lieux à un inconnu qui semblait avoir son âge. Après une dispute assez violente qui se finit également par « t'est pas le maitre du monde » elle s'était également fait punir et là aussi cet inconnu avait réussit à contenir son frère. Son frère partit, l'inconnu avait pris la fillette qui avait perdu connaissance et l'avais portée dans sa chambre pour la soigner. A son réveil, elle le prit pour un ange, rien de moins. Il faut dire que le garçon était particulièrement beau, avec des cheveux blonds, une peau très pale et un visage magnifique, la gamine de douze ans avait été très touchée par le soin dont il faisait preuve a son égard. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle était amoureuse, tout simplement. Elle passa les deux années suivantes à l'observer de loin, se disant que jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer, tout simplement parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de son frère et que son frère la haïssait.

A présent, il était à nouveau devant elle. Il lui prit la main pour l'amener hors de la grande salle, elle le suivit sans résistance.

#Ce n'est pas possible, il est comme avant... non, il est encore plus beau qu'avant, mais il est toujours si gentil avec moi... #

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle avait également connu d'autres personnes. Mais jamais aucun n'avais eu cet effet sur elle, jamais elle n'avait aimé à nouveau. Là elle le revoyait et elle ressentait toujours la même chose pour lui. A part qu'à présent, elle savait quel mot mettre sur ce sentiment.

- Anya, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es revenue ici alors que ton frère n'est pas loin ?

Elle le regarda, surprise de la question et de son ton désapprobateur.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, qu'est ce que mon frère fout dans un endroit où à part des conneries il ne sera capable de rien faire ?

- Je t'expliquerais mais toi d'abord.

- J'ai été acceptée comme prof de vol.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, Madame Bibine est retombée sur moi et a estimer que je serais bien a sa place, alors elle m'a engagée. Ça pose un problème ?

- A moi ? Pas le moindre mais le problème c'est que je connais un Fred qui va légèrement péter un câble.

- Tu m'étonne, m'avoir comme collègue ... Il a vraiment eu du bol que je n'avais pas pris ma baguette celui la !

- Plus que collègue, c'est le nouveau directeur.

Anya ouvrit des yeux ronds. Son frère ? Le directeur ?! Impossible ! Insensé ! Comment un sadique insensible comme lui pouvait il être directeur ? Lui qui était même pas foutu d'élever sa sœur sans lui envoyer des doloris a la figure. Comme si il était capable de s'occuper d'une école.

- C'est une blague ?

- Tu trouve ça drôle ?

- Non.

- Alors non, ce n'est pas une blague.

- C'est malin ! ... Bougonna-t-elle.

- Bon, le problème reste entier, comment Fred va il réagir quand il apprendra qu'il t'a « engagée » sans le savoir ?

- Alors, le scénario le plus probable : il va piquer une crise, tuer un ou deux élèves pour se passer les nerfs, m'enfermer aux cachots pour m'y laisser mourir de faim et te taper une scène parce que tu ne m'aura pas tuée.

- Ou alors tu te sauve ...

- Alors ça, c'est bien une réaction lâche de Serpentard. Depuis quand je suis du genre à fuir ?

- Depuis que tu es partie six ans au Japon puisque tu en avais marre de ton frère, non ?

- Tu marque un point ... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la fuite, c'était l'instinct de survie. Là je suis plus forte, je ne me laisserais plus jamais vaincre par lui ! Je ferais face !

- Alors ça, c'est bien une réaction suicidaire de Gryffondor. Répliqua Matt d'un air amusé.

- Ouais ! Rétorqua Anya fièrement. Au fait, et toi ? Tu es là comme « assistant de Fredounet » ?

- En quelque sorte, je suis prof de métamorphose.

- Euh ... et Neko no baa-chan ?

- Mc Gonagall ? Elle est partie quand ton frère a été nominé tiens !

- Logique au final ...

- D'ailleurs pour en revenir au « courage de Gryffondor » ...

- Oh c'est bon, chut !

L'éternelle compétition entre les deux maisons persistait, même entre deux adultes dont une amoureuse de l'autre en plus. En tout cas elle se sentait plutôt fière, jusque là elle arrivait assez bien a cacher son trouble en sa présence, elle parlait parfaitement normalement. Elle se serait sentie morte de honte si elle s'était mise à balbutier, rougir et perdre ses mots devant lui. Elle finit par lui adresser un petit sourire.

- Je pense que je vais aller m'expliquer avec Fred, c'est encore le mieux à faire ... En espérant qu'on ne s'entretuera pas ...

- Tu compte faire la paix ?

- Ça ne va pas la tête ? Nan, juste une trêve pour cette année, vu que je suis engagée comme prof pour toute l'année, autant qu'on essaye de cohabiter un minimum ... Et que je sache enfin pourquoi il m'a écrit cette lettre pour que je revienne !

- Oh ça ? Ordre de votre père !

- Je te demande pardon ?

L'air d'Anya était a nouveau complètement ahurie, comment diable son père aurait il pu donner des ordres alors qu'il était mort ?

- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprend pas ?

- Comment un type mort depuis quatorze ans peut il donner le moindre ordre ?

- Euh.... Mort ?

- Me dit pas que....

- Si, il est revenu, depuis un an...

Anya était brusquement plus pale que jamais, celle là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Que son frère soit directeur et qu'elle allait devoir le supporter un an, c'était déjà dur a encaisser mais que son père, ce psychopathe mégalomane sadique, soit de retour, ça non, elle n'arrivait pas a l'accepter.

- Bouse ! Jura elle.

Injure qui était assez faible comparé a la situation et l'état de désarroi dans lequel elle se trouvait. De plus, elle regarda a nouveau Matt et son désespoir augmentait. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il avait probablement rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, comme Fred. Tout les éloignait elle et Matt à présent, il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, c'était une certitude. Elle sentit une main sur sa joue et elle releva le regard vers Matt.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir Anya ... Enfin je le devine.

Elle repoussa sa main. Non il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ça faisait de voir la personne qu'il aime être brusquement encore plus inaccessible, de voir se briser ses quelques derniers espoirs.

- Tu l'as rejoint ... N'est ce pas ? Dit-elle d'une voix abattue.

- Je pense que tu te doute de la réponse. N'en soit pas si accablée, on ne sera jamais ennemis, je te le promets, je te protégerais.

- J'aimerais y croire ... Soupira-t-elle.

Heureusement que ce n'était pas dans son genre de pleurer facilement, elle aurait sans doute fondu en larmes sinon. Mais si ses yeux étaient secs, le cœur y était. Elle n'avait pas grand monde dans sa vie. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Matt, c'était en quelque sorte son seul but : l'impressionner, lui prouver qu'elle pouvait être digne de lui, gagner son amour ... Elle n'avait jamais trouvé d'autres buts. C'était pathétique, elle en était consciente, mais c'était comme ça.

- Je pense que je vais effectivement me la jouer Serpentard et retourner au Japon ... Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Elle se détourna de Matt, repartant au travers des couloirs, tant pis, ils devraient trouver une autre prof de vol mais au moins elle ne gênerait plus son frère, elle ne sera plus menacée par son père et elle n'aura plus à continuer de voir Matt en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir. Elle retournerait dans son village, elle y était bien, elle y avait sa place. Elle s'éloigna, ne voyant pas le regard sincèrement triste de Matt sur elle.


	5. Un louveteau

Anya avait donc pris sa décision : si elle restait, elle devrait à nouveau subir la présence de son frère et peut être pire, de son père. Car sans nul doute, il chercherait à la retrouver s'il apprenait son retour dans le secteur. Et vu qu'elle était légèrement partie de chez eux, il le lui ferait probablement payer. Les sorts de son frère n'étaient absolument rien comparés aux punitions de son père et elle espérait bien ne plus jamais subir ça à nouveau. De plus, son père étant revenu, Mattaël l'avais sans doute rejoint, hors l'amour qu'Anya vouait a Matt était non seulement peu possible mais en plus elle savait qu'il resterait a sens unique. Comment un mangemort potentiel pourrait il aimer une traitresse comme elle ? Elle ne supportait pas de le voir en sachant qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, elle était incapable de passer un an à lui parler comme une simple amie.

La seule solution : retourner dans son village au Japon, ce village, principalement sorcier, où elle avait toujours eu sa place. Un village où on ne l'avait jamais cherché à lui faire du mal, où on ne l'avait pas rejetée a cause de son nom. Un endroit où personne ne la qualifiait de traitre. Bref, un endroit où elle se sentait heureuse. Elle avait à peine laissé Matt après leur conversation qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers ses quartiers, pour aller récupérer ses affaires, qu'elle n'avait même pas encore finit de déballer. Elle n'alla pourtant pas jusqu'à cet endroit. Elle avait à peine monté un étage quand elle se prit de plein fouet ce qui semblait être un éclair roux. Deuxième fois de la matinée qu'elle se retrouvait a terre. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas un sort cette fois mais un élève.

Elle se releva assez difficilement, souffrant encore du sort précédent et observa l'élève en question. Au vu de son uniforme, il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor, ce fut sans doute ce qui fit qu'Anya ne lui en voulu pas plus, elle était elle même une ex-Gryffondor. Il se releva et elle pu remarquer qu'il était d'assez petite taille, il devait avoir aux alentours des 14 ans et semblait assez paniqué. Ses cheveux étaient effectivement roux, long et pas mal en bataille.

- Désolé Professeur ! Je suis en retard, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais !

- Du calme, je ne vais pas t'engueuler et puis d'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas professeur ...

Il la regarda avec des yeux rond et Anya se demanda où elle avait déjà vu ce gamin la.

- Pourtant ce matin vous l'étiez ...

Elle percuta, il s'agissait de l'élève qui lui avait fait remarque son erreur de table au petit déjeuner.

- Oui mais comme tu as pu le constater, ça passe assez difficilement avec le directeur !

Son frère, le directeur de Poudlard, elle en fulminait encore ! Pire, son père de retour. Oui c'était sans doute la pire nouvelle qu'il soit.

- Pourquoi ... il vous a fait ça ? Demanda timidement le gamin.

Elle eu un rire sans joie.

- Oh, ça ! Et bien parce que j'étais mal assise, tout simplement ! Pour lui c'est une faute assez grave. Il m'a déjà envoyée ce sort pour bien moins, je n'y fait même plus gaffe depuis le temps.

En temps normal, elle ne parlait jamais du traitement qu'elle avait subit dans le passé, elle ne parlait jamais beaucoup de toute façon. Mais là, vu que les élèves l'avaient vu en direct, elle ne pouvait le nier.

- C'est inhumain ! S'insurgea le gamin.

Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- Sans doute, je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre de toute façon. Dit moi, tu n'es pas censé être en cours la ?

- Mon premier cours est cour de vol, or vu que la prof se fait la malle, le cours semble assez compromis.

Il eu un air boudeur, Anya soupira. Les gosses, c'était : soit ça l'énervait au plus haut point et elle leur aurai bien foutu des baffes, soit, comme là, elle s'y attachait malgré elle.

- Quel est ton nom au fait ?

- Maël Alstrom, dites, vous allez pas partir hein ?

Étrangement, il semblait tenir à ce qu'elle reste, ça la fit rire involontairement.

- Et si, je repars d'où je viens, au moins je créerai plus de problèmes et on me foutra la paix par la même occasion.

- Mais si vous êtes prof ici, alors c'est que vous avez quand même certains pouvoirs non ? Vous pouvez lui faire face !

- C'est vrai, je pourrais mais je refuse d'avoir le meurtre de mon propre frère sur la conscience. Je sais, c'est bête comme réaction.

- C'est lâche de fuir ...

Mais, il la cherchait ou quoi ? Elle savait très bien qu'elle était lâche et c'était sans doute ce qui lui était le plus insupportable.

- Qu'est ce que je foutrais ici de toute façon ...

- Nous apprendre !

Elle eu un ricanement.

- Ouvre les yeux louveteau ! Je suis la fille du seigneur des ténèbres, qu'irais-je apprendre de bien a des gamins ?

- Mais vous étiez une Gryffondor non ?

- En effet.

- Alors vous êtes quelqu'un qui est du Bien.

A cet instant, elle se maudit d'être effectivement de Gryffondor et de réagir elle ainsi comme ça. Pourquoi s'obstinait elle a croire qu'il y avait un coté du Bien et un du Mal alors qu'on lui avait toujours appris que ça n'avais aucun sens ?

- Oh t'est chiant Maël !

Il éclata de rire, la réponse était plutôt inattendue.

- Donc j'ai raison !

- On va dire. Et bien pour aller dans ton sens, là où je vais, je défends également le Bien, alors zut, je ne vais pas me laisser retenir ici par un louveteau !

- Comment vous savez ? Ça fait déjà deux fois que vous m'appelez comme ça ! Demanda-t-il, effaré.

- Que je sais quoi ? Je t'appelle comme ça parce que t'as une allure de louveteau, rien d'autre.

Elle vit Maël baisser la tête, comme par honte.

- Je suis un loup garou ...

Anya sursauta, dans sa façon de le dire, son air honteux, comme s'il avouait qu'il était un monstre, elle se revoyait elle même des années avant « Je suis une Jedusor... ». Cette simple phrase qui faisait fuir tout le monde, parce qu'ils s'imaginaient qu'elle était comme le reste de sa famille : une future mage noir sans cœur et sans pitié. C'était ce même genre de préjugés qui faisait que les loups garous étaient tellement rejetés. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui releva le menton avec douceur.

- Je sais ce que tu pense et ce que tu ressens. Quoi qu'en disent les gens, tu n'es pas un monstre.

Il eu un regard surpris.

- Comment ... vous savez ?

- Je suis passée par là aussi, tout simplement. Ce n'est pas ce que disent les autres de toi qui fait ce que tu es. Les loups garou ne sont pas des monstres en eux même. En fait, la plupart du temps, ils deviennent agressif précisément parce qu'on les a persuadés que c'était ainsi qu'ils étaient.

Il se mit à réfléchir, il n'avait peut être jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Et qu'elle ne le rejette pas semblait l'avoir déjà assez réconforté, elle poursuivit.

- Depuis quand est tu loup garou ?

- Deux ans ... environ.

- Je vois et le fait que ce soit récent d'aide sans doute pas.

- Oui et ma famille n'aiment pas trop non plus ...

- Ils te rejettent ?

- Oui ...

Elle se sentit culpabiliser, elle l'avait acceptée mais devait quand même repartir, il serait seul à nouveau, si même sa famille l'avait laissé tomber.

- J'aimerais t'aider tu sais.

- Ouais... En partant a l'autre bout du monde !

- Concrètement, ça changerai quoi si je resterais ?

- Vous êtes la première personne qui ne me rejette pas ...

Argh, l'argument qu'elle redoutait ! Comment pouvait-elle partir après ça ?

- Tu es vraiment chiant, tu le sais ça ? Comment tu veux que je parte après ce que tu as dit ?

Il sourit, reprenant espoir.

- Vous restez ?

- Ouais mais c'est vraiment que pour toi alors ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Si si, complètement ! Dit-il avec un sourire qui démentait bien ses paroles.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était donc devant l'entrée du terrain pour donner cours a une classe passablement agitée. Et oui, en restant, elle devait assurer ses cours. Elle regarda vite fait la feuille où elle avait griffonné ses horaires, cours mélangeant Gryffondor et Serpentard, au programme : les entrainer un peu au Quidditch. Elle grogna, regardant vers le terrain où les deux maisons attendaient. C'était un cour où n'allaient que les volontaires, le cour de vol n'étant obligatoire qu'en première année. Elle osait donc espérer un minimum de niveau chez les élèves. Elle repéra aussitôt un blond de Serpentard et un brun de Gryffondor, qui semblaient très proche de se livrer bataille et un peut à l'écart, Maël qu'elle connaissait déjà.

Le blond avait la même tête que Lucius Malfoy, qu'elle connaissait évidement. Les mangemorts, elle les avait bien connus avant qu'elle ne dégage de chez elle, même après la chute de son père, ils revenaient de temps en temps au manoir. Elle en déduisit donc que ce blondinet était son fils, Drago, qui avait un truc comme 10 ans la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Quand a l'autre, elle repéra son espèce de cicatrice, Harry Potter ... Elle se l'était imaginer plus grand curieusement. Il n'était pas loin de se prendre un sort de la part de Drago quand elle décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Elle sortit d'une poche de son sac une sorte de petit couteau pointu et coupant, un kunai, qu'elle lança droit vers eux. Elle n'était pas une combattante d'élite pour rien et le kunai alla se planter juste entre les deux, les faisant se reculer brusquement et cherchant l'origine du truc. Elle avança vers le groupe.

- Alors, qu'on met les choses au point, si vous êtes là pour vous bagarrer, moi aussi je vais me battre et ça risque de vous plaire assez peu.

Elle ramassa son kunai.

- Cette chose là, se nomme un kunai, c'est l'arme typique d'un ninja et si j'aurais dévié de quelques centimètres, ça aurais transpercé le pied de l'un ou l'autre. Laissez moi vous dire que ça ne m'aurais posé aucun problème.

Il y eu un courant froid autour d'elle qui fit frissonner les élèves, la menace avait fait mouche et visiblement aucun ne voulait se faire embrocher, elle avait déjà prouvé qu'elle savait viser.

- Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Vol, Anya Jedusor. Le premier qui fera des remarques sur mon nom ou même mes yeux risque d'avoir affaire à moi. Donc, autre que ça, avez vous des questions ?

Une mouche passa.

#Merde... J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort la ^^' Ils ont trop la trouille.#

- Bon bah vu qu'il n'y a pas de questions, allons y !

Le soir venu, Anya se lassa tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle des profs, légèrement épuisée. Elle était habituée à enseigner mais a des élèves véritablement motivés. Ceux qu'elle avait vu défiler aujourd'hui était bien loin de ce a quoi elle s'était attendue, elle s'était rendue compte que certain ne connaissaient même pas les noms des parties du balais. Elle risquait d'avoir du boulot. Elle entendit que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de la salle. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était seule. Elle se leva donc et alla voir.

- Encore toi louveteau ! Tu te rends compte que tu es celui que j'ai vu le plus souvent aujourd'hui ?

- Ah oui ... Je voulais vous poser une question.

- Bah, vas-y alors.

- Vous avez parlé d'une arme ninja, c'est ce que vous êtes ?

- En quelque sorte oui. En fait, ce n'est pas exactement des ninjas, vu que les ninjas n'existent plus et qu'ils n'utilisaient pas la magie. Mais faute de mieux on utilise ce terme. On appelait Ninja, des guerriers dans le passé au Japon. Ils ont disparu. Puis nous on est apparu, on s'inspire des ninjas mais on y mêle une forme de magie, ça donne le Majutsu ... Mais pourquoi je te parle de ça moi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça m'intéresse beaucoup !

- Tu voudrais que je t'apprenne à l'être ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Oui ! Je suppose que dans la situation actuelle, en savoir le plus possible sur divers choses sera un atout ... Et peut être que ça m'aidera à devenir auror ...

Elle sourit, ce gamin lui plaisait décidément beaucoup.

- Les « ninjas » sont en quelques sortes les équivalents des aurors ici, alors oui ça t'aidera. Et bien si ça t'intéresse, je veux bien devenir ta sensei !

- « Sensei » ?

- Oui, ça veut dire professeur, plus ou moins.

- D'accord !

Anya lui sourit et il fit de même. Finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que d'être restée.


	6. Souvenirs

Quelque jours plus tard, Anya se maudissait.

L'indécision avait toujours été son principal défaut, elle avait toujours été partagée, que ce soit entre sa famille, ses convictions, ou ses envies personnelles, qui trouvaient toujours le moyen d'être en contradictions. Alors que sa conscience lui disait de rester la, qu'un petit loup avait besoin d'elle, qu'elle s'était engagée, et qu'il serait lâche de partir, elle aurais voulu que cette foutue petite voix la laisse tranquille et repartir aussi vite a l'autre bout du monde.

Depuis qu'elle avait décider de rester, elle avait la sensation constante d'être oppressée. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas qu'une impression, son frère la surveillait. Elle, l'éternelle rebelle qui lui avait toujours tenu tête. Celle qui n'avait jamais accepter son autorité depuis la disparition de leurs père. Elle, cette sale traitre a son sang, et qui avait pourtant toujours été la préférée de leurs père...

Dans son bureau, Fred fulminait. Tout marchait comme il le fallait, mais sincèrement il aurait préférer que ça ne fonctionne pas. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait ordonner de faire revenir Anya près de lui, et a moins d'aimer souffrir ou de vouloir mourir, personne ne désobéissait a un ordre direct du maitre. Tout le monde, sauf Anya, bien entendu. Le nouveau directeur alla vers sa fenêtre et soupira, il observa Anya, en bas dans la cour, qui semblait apprendre a un petit rouquin comment se servir d'un kunai. Mi amusé, mi irrité, il observa la scène. Il avait une certaine affection pourtant pour sa petite sœur, mais il nourrissait surtout envers elle une profonde jalousie. C'était cette jalousie qui le faisait voir tout ce qu'elle entreprenais en négatif. Rien que ce qu'il observait dans la cour, il aurais pu trouver ça amusant, se réjouir qu'elle reste, mais tout ce qui lui venait a l'esprit en cet instant, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait décidément pas rester a sa place. Elle était professeur de vol, pas de combat ! En plus, il n'y avait hélas pas de cour de combat a Poudlard. Une sensation de brulure sur son avant bras le ramena a la réalité, son père devait vouloir connaître les derniers événements. Quelques instant plus tard, le bureau directorial était désert.

-Non Maël non !

Cette phrase, elle l'avait déjà prononcer une bonne centaine de fois depuis une semaine. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontrer le jeune loup garou, elle lui apprenait les bases du combat façon ninja. Chaque soir ils se donnaient rendez vous a l'entrée de la foret interdite. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, les résultat tardaient encore a venir. Maël n'avait jamais entendu parler de tout ça, et n'avait même aucune base, ni la moindre idée de l'étendu de ce type de pouvoir. Il ne le prenait pas assez au sérieux, chose qui avait le don d'exaspérer la jeune femme. De plus, elle ne se rendait pas compte, elle avait eu la chance d'avoir une grande puissance déjà a la base, et une obstination a l'entrainement, une volonté de ne jamais abandonner que Maël n'avait manifestement pas. Il avait la fâcheuse manie de se rabaisser et perdre courage a chaque essais.

-Aller, recommence.

Elle lui remis un kunai a la main. La elle ne lui demandait que ça : Savoir lancer un kunai correctement. Lancer un de ces machins, comparé a lancer un sort, c'était une autre paire de manches. Un sort, il suffisait de pointer l'endroit a viser, et le sort partait tout droit. Un kunai, pour peu qu'on dévie un peu le bras, et l'arme partait n'importe comment. Le gryffondor envoya son bras en arrière pour lancer a nouveau le kunai, mais par nervosité, il le lâcha déjà a ce moment la. Anya se baissa et l'esquiva de justesse.

-Désolé Sensei ! Gémis le gryffondor confus.

Anya eu un soupire exaspéré.

-Par Merlin ! Maël cesse d'être si nerveux ! Je vais pas te manger si tu loupe tu sais ! Pour la centième fois, concentre toi.

Elle alla derrière lui et lui pris la main, le guidant dans son geste, tout en lui expliquant d'une voix calme quelques conseils. Mais elle le sentait vraiment tendu, comme s'il redoutait l'échec, que le contact le terrifiait. Ça n'avait pas changer depuis le début, malgré les efforts d'Anya pour le rassurer. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il avait sans doute un passé peu agréable, sans doute causé par sa lycanthropie. Et peut être était-ce ça qui avait créer un tel attachement pour lui. Dans son comportement il lui arrivait de voir un peu d'elle même, quelques années avant. Quand elle était arrivée a Poudlard après des années de brutalité causées par sa mère et son frère ainé. Solitaire, méfiante, asociale et sans la moindre confiance en elle. Sans Asrielle, et si elle n'avait pas été a Gryffondor, elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'elle serait devenue. Seule en tout cas elle ne s'en serait jamais sortie, enfin si, elle serait devenue une Serpentard comme les autres, probablement future mangemort, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de partir et décider elle même de son destin. Des gens l'avaient aider, encourager, et c'est a présent ce qu'elle voulais faire pour Maël.

-Aller ! Montre moi que tu peu y arriver !

Elle lui adressa un sourire énergique et fit un pas en arrière pour lui laisser le champ libre. Il se concentra en se mordillant la lèvre, et lança. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, le kunai alla se planter dans l'arbre qui servait de cible. Pas au milieu, certes, mais il était planté, et c'était déjà un très bon début : Son but n'était pas de voir s'il savait viser, mais bien l'entrainer a avoir confiance en lui. Elle le regarda et constata qu'il avait fermer les yeux après son lancer, pour ne pas voir ce qu'il pensait être un autre échec.

-Et si tu ouvrait les yeux ? Dit elle d'un ton amusé.

Il ouvrit timidement les yeux et regarda le résultat de la semaine : la cible enfin atteinte. Il poussa un cri de joie et de surprise mélangé et Anya alla lui donner une tape dans le dos.

-Tu vois ? Le tout était d'y croire un peu !

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son élève malgré ses grognement de protestation.

-Bon, on va dire que c'était tout pour aujourd'hui. Il va faire nuit, il manquerait plus que tu soit surpris a te promener après l'heure permise.

-Oui, a demain en cour... Évitez d'être en retard Sensei !

-Comme si c'était dans mes habitudes !

-Comme si vous étiez arriver une seule fois a l'heure depuis le début de l'année !

Il se sauva en riant, après avoir fait mine de lui courir après elle rit et alla ranger ses affaires. Des kunai avaient été envoyés un peu partout, et la nuit tombant, il devenait dur de les voir. Un accio fit l'affaire pour les récupérer, puis elle observa le château. Le ciel orangé d'un soleil couchant se reflétait sur le lac, et le château en contre jour était déjà scintillant des lumières au travers des fenêtres. L'automne débutait, l'air était encore doux, mais les jours étaient chaque fois plus court. Il faisait déjà sombre a présent. Elle respira une dernière fois l'air du soir.

-Bon, on va se calmer pour aujourd'hui !

Anya récupéra ses kunai et son katana d'entrainement, une arme en bois, et ébouriffa les cheveux de son élève. Celui ci était manifestement épuisé et ne chercha pas a protester.

-Comment ? Déjà fatigué ? Dit elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Sensei ! Je débute moi !

-J'ai été débutante moi aussi, et je peut t'assurer que je bossait plus que ça.

Maël répliqua dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressembla a « oui mais vous êtes un peu folle » qu'Anya choisit d'ignorer.

-Aller, je te libère, on se retrouve demain après les cours ici même !

Elle regarda partir son élève, au moins, quand elle était avec lui, elle ne se posait plus de question. Rien ne l'amusait plus que d'apprendre ce qu'elle savait, et qui la passionnait, aux autres. Son apprenti partit, elle était désœuvrée, elle soupira et repartit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Seulement, il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Dans l'obscurité, elle distingua une forme mouvante. Ses réflexes se mirent aussitôt en marche, et elle bondit sur l'intrus en brandissant son arme d'entrainement qu'elle abattit sur sa tête

-AÏE !

-Euh... Matt ?

-Tu accueil toujours tout le monde comme ça ?

Anya, confuse, alluma les bougies de son bureau d'un coup de baguette, pour découvrir le jeune homme qui se massait la tête

-Toujours quand ils rodent dans mon bureau sans même allumer la lumière !

-Tu sais parfaitement que je préfère l'obscurité.

Mattaël ajouta a sa phrase un grand sourire montrant parfaitement ses canines bien plus longue et acérées que la normale. Anya sourit a son tour, elle oubliait bien souvent que l'ami de son frère était un vampire. Son sourire se fit un peu plus triste, encore une chose qui les séparaient. Matt était le prince héritier du peuple caché des vampires, Anya était l'héritière du seigneur des ténèbres. Les vampires et les humains n'étaient pas censées se mélanger, admettons même que Matt tombe un jour amoureux d'elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, pas plus que lui. Et si ça allait plus loin, elle le savait, elle se mettrait définitivement sa famille a dos si elle devenait vampire pour le suivre. Et lui, il ne pouvait pas devenir humain.

-Anya ? Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta ledit vampire.

-Si si, t'en fait pas. Tu venait pourquoi ?

-Justement pour voir comment tu allait. Tu n'avait pas décider que tu repartirait ?

-Si, mais j'ai...

-Changer d'avis ? Dit il en riant. Étrangement, je m'en doutait. Toi qui prenait la fuite, ça me semblait étrange.

-Oui, voilà. Et puis... je ne peut pas laisser passer cette occasion d'enquiquiner mon très cher frère !

Elle eu un sourire malicieux, certes elle avait toujours ses doutes, mais en plaisantait lui permettait d'alléger un tant soit peu son esprit.

-Et de revoir ton père non ?

Anya s'étouffa.

-J'ai dis quelques chose de travers ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je veut le revoir ?

-Et bien... J'avais cru comprendre que tu aimait beaucoup ton père avant sa disparition...

-J'avais cinq ans quand il a disparu ! Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qu'il était. Je l'aimais comme tout enfant aime son père. J'ai grandis depuis. J'ai vu les ravages qu'il a fait.

-Et tu le hait ?

-Je... Bien sur que je le hais !

Matt lui lança un regard appuyé qui fit grogner Anya. C'est vrai, elle avait adorer son père quand elle était petite. Sévère, souvent cruel, mais pourtant il restait toujours au fond de son cœur son père, son héros, son modèle. Ça bien sur, elle aurais préférer mourir que de l'avouer ! Finalement, le vampire la laissa seule après avoir encore discuter un moment. Anya partit alors dans ses souvenirs.

Elle avait cinq ans, elle menait alors une vie relativement normale, son père se comportait la plupart du temps comme un père normal. Sa mère ayant disparu, il s'occupait d'elle, et de son frère, de six ans son ainé. A vrai dire, l'unique chose en quoi Lord Voldemort différait d'un père normal, c'était le fait que lorsqu'elle faisait des bêtises ou qu'elle désobéissait, il utilisait le doloris pour la punir, la ou « privé de dessert » et « au coin » était utilisé dans les autres familles. Et Anya était une enfant particulièrement turbulente. Aussi, elle aimait beaucoup son père, et avait déjà conscience que c'était un très grand sorcier. Elle rêvait de devenir comme lui et de gagner sa fierté. Jusqu'au jour ou son père disparu.

Elle ne pouvait l'oublier. Ils allaient fêter halloween, Anya était toute fière dans son déguisement de mini mangemort que Narcissa s'était fait une joie de confectionner pour elle. Mais son père n'était jamais rentrer ce jour la. Des aurors attaquèrent dans la nuit, Anya fut blessée par un sort perdu, ignorant ce qui s'était passé. A St Mangouste, ou elle atterrit un peu plus tard, son frère lui appris que leurs père était mort.

Depuis lors, son frère avait pris la manie de vouloir a tout prix remplacer leurs père Les premiers mois ils durent se cacher, les aurors faisaient la chasse aux mangemorts, et la seule chose qui sauva les deux enfants étaient que l'ensemble des sorciers ignoraient que le seigneur des ténèbres avait des rejetons. Le coup le plus dur pour Anya, autre que la mort de son père, fut l'arrestation de Bellatrix, la mangemort qu'elle avait pour ainsi dire adopter comme mère Puis les choses se calmèrent et ils purent regagner leur maison. Fred entrait a Poudlard, Anya vécu alors seule, l'elfe de maison s'occupait d'elle. Les problèmes commencèrent quand Fred revenait pour les vacances, prenant trop a cœur son rôle de « héritier », il n'hésitait pas a brutaliser sa petite sœur pour a rien, chaque fois qu'il estimait qu'elle se tenais mal. Il appris très tôt a maitriser le doloris, et la vie de la fillette devins un enfer.

Pendant les vacances, il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'il estime qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de punissable. Plus il la torturait pour des broutilles, plus elle trouvait ça injuste, et plus elle se rebellais contre lui. Plus elle se rebellait, et plus il la traitait de traitre, et plus il lui faisait du mal. Anya entra a Poudlard, Fred était en dernière année. Il en profita pour faire sa loi toute l'année, trouvant toujours le moyen de la punir en toute discrétion, délaissant le doloris, trop détectable, pour des blessure physique. L'année de ses onze ans, Anya passa son temps a camoufler ses blessures. Puis Fred quitta Poudlard, et profita alors des vacances pour se montrer pire que jamais. Anya éprouvait a présent pour lui une haine sans borne, haine qu'elle avait finit par retourner contre son père, a qui elle reprochait de l'avoir abandonner ainsi. A treize ans, elle avait finit par craquer, au terme d'un violent duel contre son frère, elle était partie.

Anya se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et regarda le plafond, on disait que ressasser ses souvenirs n'était pas une bonne chose, mais dans cette situation, ça l'aidait a voir un peu plus clair en elle. La principale chose qu'elle avait a reprocher a son père, c'était de l'avoir laisser tomber, de l'avoir abandonner. Si elle n'avais pas tant souffert de la tyrannie de son frère, elle aurais été folle de joie d'apprendre le retour de son père Mais elle avait changer, la haine de son frère l'avait amener a s'opposer a ses idées, donc a celles de son père Comment Lord Voldemort accepterait il une fille rebelle, combattant pour des valeurs de libertés et de justice ? Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, si elle le revoyait, elle n'était plus une petite fille. Elle ne pourrait plus l'attendrir d'un câlin, ou jouer d'un petit air boudeur. Elle était une adulte, et il la considérerait comme tel. Peut être pas comme une simple mangemort, mais pas non plus comme l'enfant qu'elle avait été avant sa disparition.

Elle en était la dans ses réflexions quand on frappa a sa porte. Elle remarqua qu'il faisait nuit.

-Oui ?

Elle s'était attendue a ce que ce soit Matt qui entre, et pourtant, ce fut son frère qui passa la porte. Les yeux couleur sang de la jeune femme se firent aussi dur que possible.

-Qu'est ce que tu veut ?

Fred l'observa un instant.

-Je viens de voir Père, il veut te voir, tout de suite. Déclara il.


End file.
